Les choix d'une vie
by Stellmaria
Summary: Le jour de son mariage, Lily doute... A-t-elle fait le bon choix? Il lui semble que oui... Mais pourquoi pleure-t-elle alors? Dédicace à Capuce' Complète
1. Acte I

**†††††**

†**†††- Les choix d'une vie- ††††**

**†††††**

†**- Disclaimer -†**

Tous les lieux et les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction snt de la propriété de JK Rowling.

†**- Note-†**

Je dédicace cette fic à Capucine (lilylove), je lui offre cette fic pour son anniversaire! Et oui, aujourd'hui Capu a 14 ans! Joyeux anniversaire ma cocotte!

†††††

†**†††- Acte I- ††††**

†††††

Lily ferma les yeux. Elle déglutit difficilement. Sa meilleure amie, May Parker, acheva de resserer son corset. La jeune fille se retourna.

"- Je... May, je..."

"- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es magnifique!"

Lily se retourna vers la psychée qui se trouvait devant elle. Oui, sans aucun doute, sa robe de mariée lui allait à merveille. Un corset de satin blanc enserrait sa taille. Il était finement brodé de perles irisées, et de fins rubans nacrés s'entremêlaient dans son dos... Le bas de sa robe était composé de fin tulle recouvert de soie opaline, minutieusement décorée de broderies diverses. À ses pieds, des ballerines blanches agrémentaient le tout. En haut, ses cheveux auburn entrelacés en une coiffure des plus complexes étaient ornés de petites fleurs, fragiles et délicates. Enfin, un long voile immaculé descendait le long de son dos, du haut de sa tête à ses pieds.

Lily Evans serait bien la plus belle en son dernier jour de vie de jeune fille.

Pourtant, ses yeux reflétaient une peur, et une tristesse presque palpable. May s'en apperçut.

"- Lily, ma chérie, tu sais bien qu'ils font cela pour ton bien!..."

"- Je le sais, mais n'auraient-ils pas pu me laisser le choix? Le choix d'aimer? Le choix de prendre le risque de vivre heureuse mais en danger?..."

"- Ils t'aiment Lily, ne l'oublie pas, ils ne souhaitent en aucun cas te nuire... Quand tout sera fini, tu pourras le quitter..."

"- Oui... Quand tout sera fini..."

La future mariée redevint songeuse. Lily plongea dans ses souvenirs...

†††††

_Lily était allée, par cette belle soirée de mai, rendre visite à ses parents. James, son petit-ami, n'avait pas voulu l'accompagner, ne se souvenant que trop bien de l'accueil qu'il avait reçu de la soeur de la jeune Evans, quand ils l'avaient rencontré en ville._

_Lily était assise sur la terasse de leur jardin, en compagnie de ses parents, de sa soeur Pétunia et du fiancé de cette dernière, un certain Vernon Dursley. Le repas venait de s'achever et tous se détendaient en regardant la voute célèste._

_L'ex-griffondore releva la tête en entendant son père s'éclaicir la gorge._

_"- Lily, ma chérie, comme tu le sais, ton monde est en guerre... Nous nous inquiètons beaucoup de ton sort, te sachant en danger, autant par tes origines que par ta profession d'auror..."_

_"- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis assez forte pour y faire face et..."_

_"- Là n'est pas la question Lily! Nous avons tous les deux décidé, en tant que parents responsables, de te trouver un mari!"_

_"- Je... Mais... Qu'est-ce que cela a-t-il à voir?... Je ne comprends pas!..." balbutia la jeune fille, anxieuse._

_Sa mère lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et lui répondit doucement:_

_"- Mais cela a tout à voir ma chérie!... Une famille de puissants sorciers a ouï dire de tes capacités magiques hors du commun, et de tes extraordinaires résultats scolaires! Cette famille n'a pas de préjugés contre les moldus, et était apparemment intéressée par le fait que leur fils puisse avoir une descendance de la part d'une sorcière aussi brillante que toi!"_

_Lily était de plus en pllus perdue, elle s'écria:_

_"- Mais... J'ai déjà un fiancé, je vous ai déjà parlé de lui! C'est aussi un sorcier et..."_

_"- Mais il ne sera sans doute jamais aussi puissant que celui dont cette famille t'offre la main! Et puis, tu ne nous a jamais parlé, ou trés peu, de ton présent fiancé, nous ignorons jusqu'à son nom!.."_

_"- Il s'appelle J..."_

_"- Je ne veux pas le savoir!" coupa son père, "Tu te marieras avec celui qui t'a si généreusement offert sa protection... Tu pourras toujours le quitter une fois que la guerre sera finie!..." finit-il plus doucement._

_"- Nous ne voulons que ton bonheur, mais le plus grand bonheur n'est-il pas de vivre? Alors je t'en prie, ne fais pas de caprices...!"_

_Lily leva des yeux emplis de larmes vers ses parents... Oui, elle savait qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance... S'ils avaient choisi cette famille, ce n'était pas sans raison. Ils ne la confieraient pas à des inconnus..._

_La jeune fille croisa le regard compatissant de sa grande soeur... Pétunia elle aussi savait ce que c'était d'être dans cette situation... Elle venait d'être fiancée à ce Dursley pour les mêmes raison: une protection, sinon magique, tout du moins fiscale..._

_Lily fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de ses parents._

_"-... Bien sûr, ils ont imposé quelques conditions... Tu ne devras pas rencontrer ton fiancé avant le mariage..."_

_"- Quoi! Vous voulez dire que je coucherais avec un inconnu!" s'exclama Lily, scandalisée._

_"- Un peu de tenue s'il te plait" dit sèchement son père. "Ils ont été très stricts sur ce point, de même tu ne pourras connaître son prénom, ni même son nom de famille!"_

_"- Mais... C'est absurde!"_

_"- Absurde ou pas, tu devras t'y soumettre... je suis désolé... Et, pendant que j'y pense, tu devrais mettre un terme à ta relation avec ton fiancé, l'autre..."_

_Lily se leva brusquement, effondrée. Elle sanglotait à présent. Sa mère, emplie de remords, tenta de la calmer:_

_"- Lily, tu pourras le quitter et te remettre avec lui plus tard tu sais, si tu l'aimes tant que ça et lui aussi, rien ne vous empêche..."_

_Mais Lily n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle entra dans la maison, pris son sac à main et son manteau, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et disparut dans la nuit..._

**†††††**

C'était il y a trois mois de cela. Maintenant, Lily se tenait comme une condamnée au bûcher, condamnée à ne pas aimer... Elle avait mis tellement de temps à aimer James, à accepter ses sentiments... Ils avaient mis tellement de temps à se trouver... Et tout était gâché.

May tenta de la réconforter.

"- J'ai vu Sirius et Remus tout à l'heure! Ils sont venus te voir?..."

"- Oui, ils ont appris par hasard mon mariage et sont venus me souhaiter bonne chance... Ils ne pouvaient pas rester"

"- Oh!... Et... Tu as des nouvelles de James?..."

Lily soupira profondément et regarda son reflet dans la glace. Dieu qu'elle était pâle!... Elle ravala ses larmes et dit difficilement:

"- C'est à cause de James que Remus et Sirius n'ont pas pu rester... Il se marie aujourd'hui..."

**†††††**

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Et que ça t'a pu Capucine!

Je publierai la suite dans deux jours!

Il y aura en tout trois chapitres!

N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE ME LAISSER DES REVIEWS, CAR C'EST LE SEUL SALAIRE DE L'AUTEUR ET CAR C'EST AINSI, ET SEULEMENT AINSI QU'IL A LE COURAGE DE CONTINUER!

Et n'hésitez surtout pas à être critique dans vos reviews, car elles seules pourront me permettre de m'améliorer!

Allez, kiss à tous (tes) les lecteurs (trices)!

Amicalement,

Stellmaria...


	2. Acte II

**†††††**

†**†††- Les choix d'une vie- ††††**

**†††††**

†**- Disclaimer -†**

Tous les lieux et les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction snt de la propriété de JK Rowling.

†**- Note-†**

Je dédicace cette fic à Capucine (lilylove), je lui offre cette fic pour son anniversaire! Et oui, aujourd'hui Capu a 14 ans! Joyeux anniversaire ma cocotte!

†††††

†**†††- Acte II- ††††**

†††††

James soupira profondément... Décidemment, jamais il ne pourrait être heureux en amour... Il avait passé la moitié de sa courte vie à rester avec des femmes qui l'insupportaient, un quart de son existence à courir après celle qu'il aimait, et le dernier quart à enfin être heureux avec elle, avant d'être en quelque sorte forcé de la quitter...

Qu'avait-il fait à Dieu, encore qu'il ne soit pas persuadé que celui-ci existe, pour avoir tant de malheur...

Quand Lily lui avait fait part de sa décision de rompre, il n'y avait rien compris, elle ne lui avait laissé aucune chance, aucune explication, à part deux émeraudes brillantes de larmes le suppliant de l'excuser...

†††††

_James venait du rentrer du pub. En l'absence de sa fiancée, il en avait profité pour faire un petit tour avec ses meilleurs amis, les "Maraudeurs", comme ils se plaisaient à se surnommer. Les rois de la farce avaient encore frappé ce jour-là, pour le plus grand bonheur des anciens élèves de Poudlard qui fréquentaient également le Chaudron Baveur, lieu de rendez-vous préféré des sorciers en tout genre, après bien sûr, le célèbre café des "Trois Balais", à Pré-au-Lard, tenu par la délicieuse Mme Rosmerta._

_C'est donc l'oeil un peu vitreux et un léger mal à la tête dû à l'abus de Whisky-Pur-Feu, que James attendait avec impatience le retour de sa petite-amie, pour une soirée, il l'espérait, pleine de promesses._

_En attendant, le jeune homme se concoctait une potion, histoire de faire diminuer sa migraine qui commençait à être des plus lancinantes._

_Une fois la mixture glauque prête, James l'avala cul-sec, et se retourna vivement, entendant des clés cliqueter dans l'entrée. Le jeune Potter déposa son verre dans l'évier, l'emplit d'eau et se dirigea vers l'entrée._

_Arrivé dans le petit vestibule, un grand sourire aux lèvres, James s'arrêta net en voyant Lily. La jeune fille portait sa veste de travers, ses yeux étaient rougis et ses cheveux ébouriffés._

_James se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça alors qu'elle sanglotait doucement sur son épaule... Le rendez-vous familial avait dû mal se dérouler... James s'était toujours dit que les Evans n'étaient pas des personnes trés fréquentables, de son avis du moins!..._

_Soudain, Lily se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte. Son petit-ami l'obseva d'un air étonné..._

_"- Lily? Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé..."_

_"- Je ne veux pas en parler..."_

_"- Ce n'est pas grave, tu me diras tout quand tu seras prête, d'accord? Tu viens, on va se coucher..."_

_Il embrassa Lily sur le front et la prit par les épaules, l'emmenant doucement vers leur chambre. Celle-ci se laissa faire, puis, soudain, elle se dégagea de nouveau._

_"- Lily, ma chérie, je t'en prie... Dis-moi ce qui se passe..."_

_La jeune Evans continua à sangloter doucement et hoqueta:_

_"- James... Je vais devoir partir..."_

_"- Partir? Tu pars en voyage? Mais c'est super ma chérie! Certes, tu ne seras pas avec moi, mais tu seras avec ta famille, et tu pourras m'écrire!" s'exclama James, joyeux._

_"- Je ne reviendrai pas..."_

_Le coeur de James manqua un battement. Son visage devint livide._

_"- Je... Je suis désolée... je te quitte James... Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie..."_

_James écoutait Lily d'un air abasourdi, comme dans un état second... Il ne réalisait pas l'impact de ses paroles, ou plutôt ne voulait pas les réaliser... _

_Il regarda avec une tendresse et une souffrance mélangées le visage de sa douce. Sa peau opaline qu'il avait tant de fois carressée, ses lèvres rebondies, d'une rougeur contrastant avec sa paleur, qu'il avait tant embrassées... Ses beaux cheveux flamboyants avec lesquels il aimait tant jouer... Son corps svelte, sa sihouette délicate, telle une statue antique, si belle, si attirante... Et surtout ses yeux... Ses yeux qui l'avaient tant charmé, fait pleurer de rage quand Lily ne voulait pas de lui, et à présent, souffrir..._

_Ces mêmes yeux étaient maintenant emplis de larmes, chargés de douleur et de regrets..._

_Lily souffla:_

_"- Je te souhaite d'être heureux..."_

_Puis, elle se détourna, entra dans "leur" chambre, et s'y enferma._

_James, fou de rage et d'une tristesse sans nom, jeta à terre tous les objets se trouvant à sa disposition. Tables, chaises, vases... Tous y passaient... Quand il n'eut plus rien à ravager, le jeune homme s'écroula sur le divan, sanglotant, murmurant le prénom de sa belle... Il finit da soirée en vidant bouteille sur bouteille, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité, chargé d'yeux émeraudes et de larmes..._

_Le lendemain, lorsque James se réveilla, Lily avait quitté la maison, emportant toutes ses affaires avec elle, effaçant ainsi, plus ou moins, toute trace de sa présence dans la maison..._

†††††

Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela?... Elle aurait au moins pu avoir le courage de s'expliquer, aussi cruelle que soit la vérité... Avait-elle rencontré quelqu'un? En aimait-elle un autre? Il n'en savait rien... _Savoir,_ une des choses qu'il désirait le plus...

Ivre de chagrin, James avait touché le fond, et sans l'aide précieuse de Sirius et Remus, sans doute ne serait-il plus de ce monde... Mais qu'il soit vivant ou mort, qu'importait?... En mourant, il aurait certainement fait une immense bétise...

En vivant, il en avait également fait une.

Il avait accepté la proposition que ses parents tentaient de lui soumettre depuis des mois... Il s'était toujours evertué à refuser, pour lui, pour Lily, pour eux, pour leur couple, leur amour...

Il n'avait plus d'excuses depuis le départ de sa fiancée... Et il avait accepté.

Il avait accepté de se marier. Avec qui? Il n'en savait rien, et s'en contrefichait totalement... Une histoire de protection, lui avait on dit... Il ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait sa promise...

Et il allait se marier aujourd'hui. Il échangea un regard lourd avec Sirius, qui l'observait d'un air compréhensif. Son meilleur ami était vétu d'un costume de soie blanche, par-dessous de laquelle on pouvait voir une chemise noire. Il serait son témoin. Tout comme Remus d'ailleurs. Tous trois étaient si semblables. Trois amis. Trois Maraudeurs. Trois griffondors. Trois coeurs brisés. Trois costumes blancs, attendant d'aller à l'autel comme on attend un bourreau...

Peter n'était pas là. Une urgence avait-il dit. James n'en avait rien à faire...

"- James, tu viens?... Ça va commencer..." l'appela doucement Remus.

Le concerné acquiesca doucement de la tête. Non, de ça, il n'en avait que faire.

Une seule chose importait: Aujourd'hui, Lily aussi se mariait...

†††††

**RARs:**

ewilan59: _Merci pour ta review! J'espère que la suite t'a plu!_

faby.fan_Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ils m'ont fait vraiment plaisir! Ne t'inquiète pas, la situation va s'arranger! Kiss xxx_

marion-moune_Et bien voici la suite!_

Jhonn : Mais je t'emmeeeeeeeeeerde! Primo, quand on laisse une review, et qu'on tente d'insulter l'auteur, faut au mois avoir le courage de mettre son nom, et non un pseudo! Deuxio, si on a quelque chose à repprocher, on tente au moins d'être plus explicite, pour que l'auteur puisse s'améliorer! Tertio, quand on se permet d'insulter l'auteur, alors qu'on n'écrit même pas soi-même, on a au moins le respect pour le travail fourni! Et pour finir, JE NE TE CONNAIS MÊME PAS! ALORS ÉVITE DE VENIR M'EMMERDER, SINON, TU VERRAS CE QUE JE SUIS CAPABLE DE FAIRE QUAND JE SUIS ÉNERVÉE, ET SI TU N'AIMES PAS MA FIC, CE N'EST PAS LA PEINE DE LAISSER DES REVIEWS INSULTANTES ET BLESSANTES!

La p'tite Clo_Merki pour ta review! Et oui, il y a une suite, et encore un autre chapitre après celui-là! Contente?..._

kaena Black : _Et oui, ze suis une sadik suprême! Et bien voici la suite! (Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me colles un procès!)_

Clo black :_ Merciiiii!_

KaKa La Zen: _Et bien Joyeux z'annif (avec un peu de retard!) Et mici pour ta review, elle est trés gentille! J'espère que la suite t'a plu! Bizz_

misstyc :_ Merki!_

Maelys :_ Merci, c'est gentil! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite!_

Liliz Mamba_Quel bonheur de retrouver des revieweurs (ses) d'I hate you ici! Pour une fois que James et Lily ne se chicanent pas, je trouve le moyen de tout faire rater! Une vrai sadique... En tout cas, j'espère que ça te plait!_

Thealie_ Et bien voici la suite!_

sonia_ Et bien voici la suite! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne laisserai jamais Lily aux bras de Diggory! _

CORNEDRUE-POTTER :_Et bien... Voici la suite!_

†††††

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Et que ça t'a plu Capucine!

Je publierai la suite dans deux jours!

Il y aura en tout trois chapitres!

N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE ME LAISSER DES REVIEWS, CAR C'EST LE SEUL SALAIRE DE L'AUTEUR ET CAR C'EST AINSI, ET SEULEMENT AINSI QU'IL A LE COURAGE DE CONTINUER!

Et n'hésitez surtout pas à être critique dans vos reviews, car elles seules pourront me permettre de m'améliorer!

Allez, kiss à tous (tes) les lecteurs (trices)!

Amicalement,

Stellmaria...


	3. Acte III et Conclusion

**†††††**

†**†††- Les choix d'une vie- ††††**

**†††††**

†**- Disclaimer -†**

Tous les lieux et les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont de la propriété de JK Rowling.

†**- Note-†**

Je dédicace cette fic à Capucine (lilylove), je lui offre cette fic pour son anniversaire! Et oui, ma Kpusse vient d'avoir 14 ans! Joyeux anniversaire ma cocotte!

**†††††**

†**†††- Acte III et Conclusion- ††††**

**†††††**

Lily jeta un dernier regard à la psychée. Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait le faire. Ne serait-ce que pour sa famille.

« - C'est l'heure d'y aller Lil'... » murmura tristement May.

« - Je sais... »

May la regarda d'un air compatissant. Elle ne supportait pas que sa meilleure amie souffre...

« - Allez, une petite phrase historique, histoire de marquer d'un grand coup la fin de ta vie de jeune fille ?... » tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

« - Pourquoi pas... Hum... Qu'importe nos choix, on a toujours droit à une seconde chance ?... »

« - Oui, c'est pas trop mal, ça peut le faire... Tu dis ça en rapport avec James ?... »

Lily sourit tristement.

« - Bien sûr !... Mais je ne pense pas que je pourrai l'avoir, cette seconde chance, maintenant qu'il va se marier... De toute façon, je ne le mérite même pas, vu la manière dont je l'ai fait souffrir... »

May la prit dans ses bras.

« - J'ai beau chercher, je sais que je ne trouverai rien d'assez fort pour te consoler ne serait-ce qu'un peu... »

« - Ce n'est pas la peine May, le simple fait que tu sois là m'aide... »

« - Pour qui me prends-tu, voyons ! Jamais je n'aurais osé ne pas te soutenir !... » s'exclama la concernée d'un air mi-offusqué, mi-amusé.

Soudain la cloche de la chapelle retentit. L'office allait bientôt commencer. Lily regarda son amie d'un air effrayé.

« - Je ne veux pas May, je ne peux pas !... »

« - Je ne veux pas influencer ton choix, mais sache que, quel qu'il soit, je te soutiendrais... »

« - Je... Non, c'est trop tard, je ne peux pas reculer... Je vais y aller... »

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie, et sortit de la sacristie. Lily attrapa au passage son bouquet de Lys blanches, et marcha d'un pas raide, mais déterminé, dans le couloir menant à l'entrée de la chapelle. Le soleil l'éblouit un court instant. Un beau soleil d'été, un vent parfumé d'odeurs fruités, comme James aimait tant... La jeune fille ravala ses larmes...

Une fois devant les portes, Lily regarda une dernière fois sa meilleure amie, qui l'avait suivi, et réajusta son voile devant son visage.

Elle entra.

Enfin, elle allait pouvoir connaître le visage de son futur époux, c'était bien là sa seule consolation. Et alors que toutes les têtes des invités se tournaient pour la voir avancer, elle l'aperçut, au bout de l'allée, le visage ravagé par le chagrin, ses cheveux en bataille, noirs jais, obscurcissant ses yeux, déjà cachés par une fine paire de lunettes...

Que faisait-il ici ?...

Lily déglutit difficilement. Était-il venu tenter d'empêcher son mariage, au détriment du sien ?... Mais que faisait-il à la place du marié ?... Soudain, l'explication se mit en place dans son esprit et Lily comprit...

**†††††**

James attendait, plus ou moins patiemment, que sa future femme fasse son entrée. A ses côtés se trouvaient Sirius et Remus, qui, curieusement, affichaient un air malicieux sur le visage.

Mais le futur marié n'y prêtait pas attention. Il ne faisait attention ni aux invités, ni à la jeune femme assise dans les rangs de la famille de la mariée, qui aurait pourtant dû lui rappeler quelques souvenirs, pour le moins assez désagréables...

Non, James ne pensait pas à cela... Il s'en voulait... Il s'en voulait d'avoir choisi une solution de facilité, alors qu'il aurait dû s'accrocher, LA chercher, LA retrouver, LA faire changer d'avis... Mais non, fou de tristesse et de colère, il avait préféré ne rien faire, se résigner, se laisser guider par ses parents, sans se débattre, se laissant mener à un avenir qu'il rejetait...

Les cloches se mirent à sonner... Il était peut-être encore temps de changer d'avis, d'aller la rechercher par monts et vallées... Mais non. Il ne pouvait pas. Elle allait se marier, c'était son choix, il se devait de le respecter, par amour pour elle...

Les portes s'ouvrirent. A contre jour, sa promise entra. James détourna les yeux. Il ne voulait même pas savoir de qui il s'agissait, à quoi elle ressemblait...

Le jeune homme entendit le doux froufrou d'une robe, alors que sa «_ fiancée_ » prenait place à ses côtés. Elle essayait visiblement d'attirer son attention. James l'ignora.

Le prêtre commença son sermon... James ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il doutait... Avait-il encore le choix ? Ne pouvait-il pas donner à son amour pour Lily une seconde chance ?...

« - Si quelqu'un dans cette salle s'oppose à cette union, qu'il se lève ou qu'il se taise à jamais... »

James voulait hurler. Il voulait hurler qu'il ne se marierait qu'avec Lily, mais à quoi bon ?... A l'heure qu'il est, elle devait déjà être en train de festoyer avec son mari... Lily... L'imaginer entre les bras d'un autre homme l'insupportait... Mais il devait l'accepter...

James se tut, réprimant son envie de s'exprimer... Au moins rendrait-il heureuse celle qui lui était destinée... Elle non plus n'avait rien demandé... Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir...

Sirius s'approcha de lui et lui tendit le coffret contenant les alliances...

« - Mr Potter, voulez-vous prendre cette femme pour épouse, jurez vous de l'aimer et de la chérir, de la soutenir dans la joie comme dans la souffrance, et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?... »

Le jeune homme réfléchit. C'était sa dernière chance... Cette question était comme un ultimatum... Mais il le devait, il devait accepter ce mariage...

« - Oui... » murmura-t-il, la voix rauque.

Il l'avait dit.

« - Miss Evans, voulez-vous prendre cet homme pour époux, jurez vous de l'aimer et de le chérir, de le soutenir dans la joie comme dans la souffrance, et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?... »

Miss Evans ?... James tourna vivement la tête. Elle se tenait là, à ses côtés, resplendissante de blancheur et de beauté dans sa robe. Une fin voile recouvrait son visage, mais James pouvait sans problèmes distinguer son visage, si fin, sa chevelure flamboyante, et ses yeux, belles émeraudes, si pénétrants... Il croyait rêver...

Comment cela se pouvait-il ?... Derrière Lily, May, habillée en demoiselle d'honneur, lui fit un clin d'œil. Le mariage... la rupture... la décision des parents de Lily... celle de ses propres parents... l'histoire de protection... tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête...

Puis, il comprit... Lily murmura, en plongeant son regard dans le sien...

« - Oui, je le veux... »

Le prêtre dit alors :

« - Vous pouvez échanger les alliances... »

James saisit la main de Lily, si fine, si fragile... Il n'osait croire en sa chance... Il saisit délicatement l'anneau d'or blanc, orné d'un minuscule diamant, et le passa doucement à la main de sa promise... Elle en fit de même avec lui.

Ne lâchant pas sa main, il se tourna vers le prêtre, qui les regardaient d'un air attendri.

« - Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage... James, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée... »

La mariée... Ils étaient à présents mariés... Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire... Ils avaient choisi d'être heureux malgré le danger... Le destin, quel qu'il soit, n'avait pu les séparer...

Comme hypnotisé, James eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Sirius et Remus qui arboraient un sourire ravi, et May qui les regardait d'un air ému avant de plonger dans l'océan de vert des yeux de Lily, sa femme...

L'attrapant par le menton, il lui souffla doucement...

« - Qu'importe mes choix, je sais qu'ils seront toujours bons à tes côtés... Je t'aime Lily Potter... »

... Avant de l'embrasser passionnément, comme si sa vie entière en dépendait...

**†††††**

Harry releva la tête de la photo de mariage de ses parents. Il se tourna vers Remus.

« - Alors... C'est ainsi que ça s'est passé ?... »

« - Oui, c'est ainsi que tes parents se sont mariés... »

« - Sirius et toi, vous étiez au courant ?... »

« - Disons que nous avons deviné, quand nous sommes allés voir ta mère... »

« - Et Peter, que fait-il sur la photo, s'il n'était pas là au mariage ?... »

« - Il est arrivé juste à temps, il venait de recevoir sa marque... »

« - Ah... »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« - Et cette May, qui était-ce ?... Elle est très jolie... »

« - La meilleure amie de ta mère et également mon grand amour de jeunesse... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue... » murmura Remus, les yeux dans le vague.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil. Heureusement qu'il était là, sans lui, il n'aurait sans doute jamais rien su sur ses parents...

« - Et bien, on peut dire que je l'ai échappé de peu ! Un peu plus et je ne serais jamais né !... »

Remus lui sourit.

« - Lily et James ont su faire les bons choix... »

**†††††**

†††-The End -††† 

**†††††**

**RARs:**

Liliz Mamba:_ Et bien voici ton dernier chapitre, tant attendu! J'espère vraiment qu'il t'a plu! N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis! Kiss xxx_

KaKa La Zen_ J'espère que ta vaiselle s'est bien passée! (pas trop de verres cassés?...) Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ce nouveau et dernier chapitre t'a plu! Tu vois, tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter, tout est bien qui finit bien! Allez, à+ ma belle!_

Kanea Black :_ Waouh! Quelle brillante déduction! Félicitations, tu as tout deviné! Mais, j'espère quand même que ce chapitre t'a plu! Ciao bella!_

sonia: _Merki pour ta review! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'a plu! En tout cas, tu es rassurée pour le cas de Lily, on ne la laissera pas seule au bras du premier venu (je sais que je suis sadique, mais pas à ce point!) Bye bye!_

ewilan59_ Help! Au secours! Au viol! (euh... non, quand même pas!) Une sadique dégénérée a été lachée dans la nature! Arrrgh!... Pitié, je suis une gentille petite fille... J'ai posté le chapitre, comme promis, alors épargne-moi!..._

kaena Black : _Ah non, après ewilan qui veut m'assasiner, tu ne vas quand même pas me coller un procès (de toute façons, vu les tortures qu'elle m'a fait subir, je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour écrire...) Allez, ça va, ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver! Le monde il est zoli et gluant d'amour! Tout fini bien! Si tu veux lire des fics tristes, va plutôt lire mes one-shot! Allez, qui c'est qui va laisser une zentille review à maman stella et qui va annuler son rendez-vous chez son avocat?... Hum?..._

La p'tite Clo_ Et bien voici la suite! Bizzz!_

faby.fan_ Tricheuse, va! (boude) Je me suis donné un mal fou pour ficeler l'intrigue, et tu trouves le moyen de me la ruiner! (et c'est sans compter les petits malins qui me l'ont ruinée dès le premier chapitre!... grr...lol) Allez, je me sens de bonne humeur (c'est le printemps!) donc je te pardonne! Mais je te soumets la punission de me laisser une review!lol! Ciao!_

Thealie_Pourquoi les auteurs aiment-ils tous faire souffrir les persos?... Hum... That is a good question! Dans mon cas, je pense que c'est parce que je suis une sadique née! Dans les autres cas, c'est sans doute parce que si on ne les faisait pas souffrir, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire! Mais, j'espère que, malgré mon sadisme, ma fic t'a plu! Laisse moi ton avis! Kiss xxx!_

**†††††**

C'est fini! J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu!

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en reviewant !

N' OUBLIEZ PAS QUE LES REVIEWS SONT LE SEUL SALAIRE DES AUTEURS DE FANFICTIONS, ET QU'ELLES NOUS ENCOURAGENT BEAUCOUP À ÉCRIRE !

Allez, à + et gros kiss à tous et à toutes !

Amicalement,

Stellmaria...


End file.
